


i don't mind falling (as long as you'll catch me)

by svgurl410



Series: December fanfic challenge [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Oliver isn't having much success with ice skating.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane/Oliver Queen
Series: December fanfic challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	i don't mind falling (as long as you'll catch me)

**Author's Note:**

> for the dec 2020 fanfic challenge, which can be found [HERE](https://bird-jay.tumblr.com/post/103219532098/we-dont-know-about-you-but-were-all-a-buzz-with). Prompt: ice skating

Oliver groaned, as he fell for what felt like the millionth time in the last ten minute (it was actually three). 

“Are you okay?” Clark asked, skating over toward him, with an ease that had Ollie slightly jealous.

“Ask me tomorrow,” Oliver grumbled. He was definitely going to be feeling it then. “How is this so hard?” 

“Well,” Lois chirped, as she literally skated circles around the two of them. “There is a reason that they say it’s like riding a bike, and nothing about ice skating.” 

“I regret this already,” Oliver claimed, accepting Clark’s hand and assistance to get back on his feet. He took one step, and stumbled into Clark, who caught him and held on. The embrace did feel nice, and he wasn’t going to complain about a sudden cuddle with his boyfriend. 

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Clark said, not letting go. 

“That’s debatable,” Oliver remarked, but he wasn’t truly upset. He was actually enjoying spending some rare free time with the two people he loved the most, and the rink was actually completely empty so no one else was there to witness his humiliation. 

“Ollie just doesn’t like being perfect at something immediately,” Lois said smugly. 

“Yes, because you’ve always been a pro at accepting failure,” Oliver shot back, continuing to stick with Clark for the moment, as Lois just smirked.

“He usually does have better balance than this,” Clark commented. “I’ve seen you walk on some pretty thin ledges.”

“You’ll find it’s easier with leather boots than ice skates,” Oliver told him dryly. 

Feeling slightly more stable, he pushed off Clark, but his knees immediately felt wobbly. As if sensing it, Clark immediately grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. 

“Maybe we should just stick together,” Clark suggested. 

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve just said so,” Oliver teased, squeezing it lightly. 

“Can’t say that’s not a side benefit,” Clark joked. 

“Aww, now _this_ is a nice view,” Lois said, from behind them, causing Oliver to chuckle. She came up to quickly kiss each of them, before darting off once more. 

“She’s just showing off now,” Oliver pointed out. “I mean, she’s literally skating backward.” 

“That’s Lois for you,” Clark laughed. The sound of Clark’s laughter was one he never got tired of and it immediately filled Oliver’s chest with warmth.

“If she starts to do flips, I’m leaving,” Oliver warned, and Clark’s grin widened in response. He felt more comfortable, skating by Clark’s side, the two of them gliding around slowly. 

“You know, if you want to speed up, I think I should be okay on my own,” Oliver offered, but Clark just shook his head. 

“I’m good here,” Clark promised, and Oliver couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss him. As he pulled away, Lois popped on his other side, taking his other hand. 

“Tired of the fast life, Nancy Kerrigan?” Oliver asked, nudging her playfully. 

“Yeah, well, I figured it was unfair to make Smallville do all the heavy lifting,” Lois retorted, her lips curving into a smile. 

“What would we do without you?” Clark asked, amused. 

“Luckily for you two, you’ll never have to find out,” Lois assured them. 

“Good,” Oliver said firmly, as they all exchanged smiles. The three of them then continued to skate around peacefully. 

“I have to say, this is nice,” Oliver said, after a few moments. 

“Not the worst thing ever then?” Clark asked, amused. 

“No, not the worst thing ever,” Oliver repeated, glancing between Clark and Lois. “But if I complain tomorrow morning, you can’t judge.”

“Oh, when you have to ice your ass, I’m making all the jokes,” Lois assured him. 

“Really, I should expect nothing less,” Oliver accepted. 

“It’s why you love me,” Lois insisted, and Oliver couldn’t deny it. 

Looking over at Clark, whose blue-green eyes was shining with mirth at Lois’s antics, Oliver let out another laugh, shaking his head.

Yeah, he definitely loved them both, and he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world. 

And he hoped to enjoy many more moments like this in the future.


End file.
